Avatar: The Protector Of Korra
by radicalgirl39
Summary: The grandson of Naruto Uzumaki and the son of Boruto Uzumaki, must take on the task of being the next Protector of the Avatar. KorraxOC!


**I love Legend of Korra and I also love Naruto so I decided to do a crossover!**

 **It's about Naruto and Hinata's grandson who is Boruto and Sarada's son.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 _ **Avatar: Protector Of Korra**_

 _ **Book One: Air**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Welcome To Republic City, Avatar.**_

* * *

Birashi Uzumaki whistled as he walked down an alley.

He had messy spiky black hair that had a splash of blonde on the top, he had dark blue cerulean eyes, light tan skin and two whisker marks on both his cheeks. He wore black baggy pants, black combat boots that had his toes out, a Konoha headband strapped to his right pocket, a orange jacket that had black stripes and his sleeves were rolled up to his biceps and he wore a black leather glove that had no fingertips but small diamonds on the knuckle part.

The boy looked roughly around eighteen or nineteen.

He took a wad of cash out from his pocket with a huge grin plastered across his lips. He pat himself on the back as he remembered snatching the cash right out of a high-class man's wallet that was located in his backpocket.

His dark blue eyes now locked on a poster that had a picture of him on it with a smug look on his face. It read, 'Wanted! Grandson of Naruto Uzumaki! Birashi Uzumaki!' 'Cash Reward: 3,000 Yuans!' Birashi snickered snatching the poster down balling it up and throwing it behind his back. He soon made his way over to group of guys that were talking and exchanging wads of cash.

The group looked up and their gaze was now locked on Birashi who was now standing in front of them with a solemn expression.

"Hey!" Yelled one of the guys. He now grinned pointing at Birashi, "Bi, arrived!" That's when everyone began to grin saying things like "Hey, bud!" or "There goes our number one member!" hearing that made Birashi wave them off with a smirk, "Hey, Zolt! Your cousin's here!"

Lightning Bolt Zolt stashed something inside his jacket and stood in front of his cousin. He ruffled the teen's hair, "Ha! Ha! 'Bout time ya finally showed up!" He wrapped his arm around Birashi's shoulders. The two seemed to have a brotherly bond.

The teen took Zolt's arm off his shoulder and spiked his hair back. "Zolt," He began, "where's Natsuki?" He questioned with his muscular arms folded on his chest. He mentally prayed to the spirits that the girl was okay.

Zolt smiled, "Cous, don't you think I would take _very_ good care of your dear little sister?" Birashi just stared at the older man with a deadpanned expression. Zolt sighed shaking his head, "...Okay...so last time she almost got in a wreck while driving the hotrod, but, in my defense, she was wearing a seatbelt."

"She's _seven years old_ , damn it!"

"...You got me there," Zolt muttered. He then looked out in the street and saw a gorgeous seventeen year old ridding ontop of a Polarbear Dog. A perverted grin flashed across his lips, "Well...your sister is alright. Just talkin' to some buddies of mine. You might know 'em. I'll talk to ya later, Birashi. I just got hungry."

Birashi raised a brow at but then followed his gaze. He felt his cheeks heat at seeing the girl who was only two years younger than him. His pervert side soon turned on quickly, he grinned. "Zolt, buddy, I think I'll score this one," Zolt frowned at the nineteen year old who shrugged, "You gave me older women, dude. _Older women_. I want some girls who are at least my age or a few years younger," He now smirked, "Plus, she wouldn't want to get in bed with you anyways...you're _old_."

Zolt glared at the Uzumaki. "I'm not old! I'm in my thirties!"

"Like I said, old," Birashi grinned making his way out into the street. He looked around trying to find the attractive girl but didn't see her anywhere. He sighed with a pout, _"Back to older women again, I guess,"_ He thought with distaste.

"Excuse me?"

He soon turned around and he grinned. Right in front of him was the girl with the Polarbear Dog. "Why, hello there," He said in a friendly tone that made the girl flash a small smile.

"Hi, I think I'm lost," The girl said to Birashi who was busy unclothing her with his eyes, "How do you get to Airtemple Island from here?"

"...Huh? Oh yeah! Er, just head down this street," Birashi answered pointing down the street.

"Thanks," The girl said.

"I'm Birashi, by the way," He introduced himself wrapping his arms behind his neck, "And you are?"

The girl, starting to like him, introduced herself, "Korra."

He nodded and glanced over at her Polarbear Dog. He eyed it curiously but backed away some. "Whoa...that's a Polarbear Dog! I've read about those things! That's amazing, how'd you tame one?"

Before Korra could answer, a Satomobile came rushing down the street. A elderly woman who owned a clock shop gulped and looked over at Korra and Birashi. "You kids should get going. It isn't safe," She began to move away in fear.

 _"Oh no...don't tell me these idiots are coming,"_ Birashi thought swallowing his now dry throat. The Satomobile stopped and three men exited from it walking over to a man who was cleaning a red and black phonograph with a happy smile.

"Mr. Chung," One of the guys with a grey attire began wearing a smug smirk, " _please_ tell me that you have my money. Or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment," He turned his body so that a skinnier and small guy could be seen grinning bending a small ball of fire in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry," Mr. Chung apologized obviously scared of the men, "business has been slow. Here," He picked up one of his phonographs with a smile handing it to the man with the grey attire, "take one of my phonographs!"

One of the men who could Firebend stepped up and lifted his leg up in the air and brought it down on the phonograph causing it to burst in flames and pieces. Mr. Chung yelped falling on his back looking up at the men in fear trembling. "My friend here is _not_ a music lover," The guy in the grey told the phonograph shop owner.

Birashi ran in front of the grey guy with a frown. "Why are you, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb here _messing_ with this guy?" He demanded gesturing to Mr. Chung.

The grey shot Birashi a crooked a grin, "But, Birashi, you love this kinds of stuff," In the corner of his eye he noticed Korra then he chuckled lightly, "Trying to impress the girl, eh?"

"Wha-No!" Birashi flushed angrily causing the three guys to bark out in laughter. He gritted his teeth, "If there's one thing I _hate_ it's bullying. And you really shouldn't be doing that, Tonnick."

The grey suit guy, Tonnick, waved the Uzumaki off. His gaze turned to Mr. Chung who gulped, "Now, Mr. Chung, give me the money or else-"

"Or else, what, hoodlum?" Tonnick and his posse turned around to see Korra with a solemn expression with her hands tightly on her hips. Birashi stared at her like she was crazy.

Tonnick and his guys looked at eachother then burst out laughing. After laughing, Tonnick looked at her, "Since you're _obviously_ fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple of things," He told her, "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put _you_ in the hospital."

 _"Yeeep...she's totally dead,"_ Birashi thought chewing on his bottom lip.

"You're the only ones who are going to need a hospital," Korra said and smashed her right hand into her left in a threatning manner, "And for _your_ sake, I hope there's one nearby."

Tonnick scowled at her, "Who do you think you are?"

"Why don't you come and find out?" She challenged cracking her knuckles.

Tonnick's eye twitched in aggravation he reached into his jacket then quickly whipped out a bullet of water at Korra who bent it right back to him freezing his entire head. Muffles were heard from the man who stumbled over to Korra who swung her leg up at his face kicking him over to the hotrod and his ice encased face smashed against the hood of the hotrod causing the ice to break.

Birashi winced holding back an amused grin, "That's gonna leave a mark," He muttered to himself.

The Earthbender of the triad group went forward to attack the girl who stomped the ground sending him up in midair using the earth that was beneath him. He fell on a wire, collided with a sign, hit a pentice, tore a flag and finally landed in a fruit stand. Birashi chuckled at hearing the groans coming from the man he now focused on the remaining triad member who looked terrified. The Firebender of the group.

He screamed bending a stream of fire at Korra who was ready to jump through and catch his hands, but, Birashi jumped in front of the fire, he took a deep breath and sucked it all into his body. The Firebender and Korra stared at him in shock. Smoke came from his mouth until he made a few handsigns taking a deep breath once more. " **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!** "

He spewed out a wave of fire at the remaining triad member who screamed, terrified of his own element. He tried to run but the fire knocked him into a store. Korra stared at Birashi in amazement, but was kind of mad at him for ruining her moment to showoff. Korra and Birashi looked down at the groaning Firebender.

"Got any idea about who I _am_ , now chumps?" She asked chuckling lightly with knitted brows.

Birashi heard sounds of a engine roaring to life he pulled Korra out of the way as the hotrod that contained Tonnick and the Earthbender guy came zooming pass them. Tonnick shouted for the Firebender to hurry and get inside which he obeyed. Korra growled running after them, "You're not getting away!" She bent a stream of earth behind the Satomobile causing it to fly upwards then when it came crashing down roughly it drove into a store before stopping.

The three triad members groaned before falling out of the Satomobile onto the ground. Korra placed her hands on her hips with a satisfied smile before she could open her to mouth to talk to Birashi, a loud siren sounded off causing Naga to howl. Birashi sighed looking up with the girl. He knew exactly who and what it was. An airship was above them and they were the...

 _"Police!"_ Shouted a male's voice over a microphone, _"Freeze where you are!"_

Three Metalbenders jumped down off the airship, they whipped their hands out letting metal cables fly from their hands onto buildings. They sat their feet down on the ground gently. "Cool! Metalbenders!" Korra said mostly to herself watching them land down softly using their cables. She grinned gesturing to the three triad members that were stumbling out of the hole in the store they wrecked into, "I caught the bad guys for you, officers."

"Arrest, them!" The officer obviously in charge ordered the other two Metalbender cops. They shot their cables at the triad members, the cables tied around their body and the force it had made them fall back onto their rears. The lead officer walked up to Korra pointing at her, "You're under arrest too!" He told her and she gasped in surprise.

Korra frowned still surprised. "What the heck do you mean _I'm_ under arrest? Those are the bad guys over there!" She pointed to the triad members that were being taken away, "They were smashing up a shop!"

"Still, you _really_ shouldn't have intervened," Birashi said and made Korra glare at him deadly, he ignored it gesturing to the damage she made, "Look at all this! Who's gonna pay for it? Not me. Cuz I was just an innocent bystander."

"Liar!" She shouted gritting her teeth, "You _helped_ me! Which I didn't need, but you did!"

"...Hm? I wasn't listening, sorry."

"You-!"

Before Korra could finish she was cut off by grabbing the cables that was sent at her and Birashi, "I made up my mind! You're both under arrest!" He said to Birashi whose eyebrows shot up in shock stammering.

"Wait! You can't arrest me! Let me explain!" She said still gripping the cables tightly.

"You can explain yourself all you like...down at headquarters," The officer told her and he jerked the cables back, he then jumped forward and attacked the girl who stepped back and Naga used her head to butt the man away.

Seeing her chance of escaping, Korra leaped onto her best friend's saddle and looked down at Birashi. "Come on," She told him and he frowned.

"Wait a sec, you think I'm just gonna get on this Polarbear Dog and ride away with you in happiness?" He asked her and she nodded lightly. He grinned jumping onto the saddle behind her, "Cool with me. Now let's go."

Korra mushed for Naga to go and the Polarbear Dog dashed down the street. Birashi yelped holding onto Korra with his life. The rest of the Metalbender cops looked at eachother then ran after them. One cop was brave enough to jump at them only to have Korra slam her foot in his face pushing him to the ground. Another cop checked to see if the cop that got kicked was okay while another one shot his metal cable at some lines and started to surf on it going after the Polarbear Dog and its riders. He shot his cable at them but missed by a few centimeters.

Naga made a quick turn missing the cable shot at them once more. They made another turn and looked to be heading towards a bridge. Just when they thought they were safe and escaped the cops, a cable wrapped itself around the back of Korra's ponytail pulling at it roughly. She grunted as the cable pulled more, Birashi saw this and tried to untangle it from her ponytail. She then thrusted her hands up bending the water under them and bringing it up turning it into an iceberg. The cop saw this and gasped, his face and body met with the ice. The cable released Korra's ponytail and she sighed with relief, she looked back along with Birashi only to see that the cop groaned and slid down the ice.

The Uzumaki winced at that. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"No kidding," Korra agreed looking forward. She smirked as Naga ran up some stairs that led to a street, Birashi screamed when they nearly dodged some Satomobiles that screeched out of their way. Two more Metalbender cops came into view by surfing on some lines.

"Um, we've got company!" The boy told Korra who looked to her right to see the two cops. She pulled the reins to the side making Naga dash to the edge of the railing. He frowned, "Wait a sec...what are you doing? Don't tell me you're about to ju-UUMP!" He cried out when Naga jumped off the street onto an incoming train that was below the street. Naga almost slid off but used her hind legs to scramble back onto the bus.

The Polarbear Dog panted tiredly pressed against the roof of the train and her best friend was pressed against her obviously tired as well. The girl was snapped out of her tiredness when Birashi sat her up and pointed to his left, she followed his gaze and grinned when she saw what he was pointing at. It was Airtemple Island! The place she was searching for! And all she had to do to get there was just jump off the train and into the water!

But then a siren went off over their heads, the two looked up and saw another airship in the sky. Korra mushed for Naga to go now, Naga ran off the train and leaped over to a nearby building. When her four legs touched the roof of the building, cables shot out from the airship and tied around Naga trapping her. Birashi and Korra tried to get her out of the cables until they were wrapped in cables as well. The airship lifted them up and Korra struggled trying to free herself. But she soon gave up.

 **[Police Headquarters Of Republic City]**

"Hmm, let's see," Said a woman, reading some papers that were clipped to a clipboard, dressed in black with yellow striped Metalbender armor showing she was a Police as well. But her uniform was much different than the others, so maybe she was a higher rank, "Multiple counts of damage to _private_ and _city_ property. Not to mention resisting arrest..." She then slammed the clipboard face-down on the metal table causing Korra and Birashi to jump in surprise. They couldn't run. Their hands were cuffed so...yeah. She glared at them, "You two are in a _whole_ mess of trouble. Especially you, Birashi."

His blue eyes widened. "Me?! B-But I was being good! A good person! Come on! I was just being a bystander like I usually-"

Korra glared daggers at him. "You helped me for the last time! So why are you lying?"

He rolled his eyes with a scoff, "I do _not_ lie. Ask anyone."

"You're lying right now!"

"How do you know that?"

"Shut your traps!" The Policewoman hissed at them, "Both of you! One of you should have called the Police to stay out of the way."

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing," Korra said to the woman, "It's my _duty_ to help people. See...I'm the Avatar," Birashi's eyes widened in shock and mild surprise. He was about to get with the Avatar? Hell, that would've been something to brag about to the other Triple Threats for sure! But now that he thinks about it...it explains why she could bend the other elements -except air-.

"Oh, I am well aware of who you are. And your _Avatar title_ may impress some people," She now crossed her arms over her chest, "but not me."

The Avatar stared at woman for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. Obviously, playing the Avatar card with this woman wouldn't work. "Alright, fine then. I want to speak to whoever's in charge."

Birashi was about to tell her something until the Policewoman beat him to it by sitting down across from them and saying, "You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong."

"Wait, Beifong?" Korra asked realizing who she was talking to now, "As in Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!" Now a little bit of happiness began to fill her insides.

"What of it?"

"Well then _why_ are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were best friends! They saved the world together!"

"That's ancient history," Chief Beifong snapped harshly, "And its got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice just like you own the damn place!"

The blue-eyed boy snickered while scratching his whiskered cheek, "Come on, Chief," He said, "Be easy on her. It was her first time in the city and she was just trying to make a name for herself as well as trying to help the ones who can't help themselves."

The Chief narrowed her green eyes at him. "Can it, idiot!" She barked, "Stop acting so innocent. Because I can see right through you. Your father and mother told you not to go to the Triple Threat Triads but, oh well, you did! Your head is hard as a rock. And where is your sister?" She demanded.

"First off, I can hangout with whoever the hell I want because I'm a grown man now. And two, Natsuki is with Zolt who I trust with her," He told her but thought sourly, _"Sometimes who I trust with Natsuki..."_

A window on the wall slid open showing a face of a man. "Chief," He began, "Councilman Tenzin is here."

Chief Beifong glanced at the two teenagers and released an aggravated sigh waving off and ordering, "Let him in," She stood up and the window then slid closed tightly and the door slid open, Tenzin walked in with a small and slightly disappointed frown.

"Uh, heh heh, Tenzin sorry," Korra said with a nervous smile, "I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you."

Tenzin's frown now was directed at Birashi awaiting his answer for why he was here. "Oh, um...I was hungry and went out to grab some Ramen."

To calm his self from saying something he would regret, Tenzin took a deep breath and his gray eyes averted over to the Chief. "Lin," He greeted her trying for a small smile, "you are looking radiant as usual."

That's when the door slid open again only to show a boy around seventeen walk in dressed in armor like Lin's. He had tomato red hair that was straight, fair skin and emerald green eyes that seemed to sparkle. He was a handsome, yes. But the serious look he had splattered across his face made him look outright gorgeous. He looked a little like Lin if you look at him closely.

Birashi groaned, _"Not him..._ why _him?! Of all the people in the damn United Republic, why did it have to be him to show up?"_

He saluted Lin, "Ma'am, the triad members of the Triple threats are being interrogated just as you asked. But they won't tell us anything."

Lin knitted her brows. "I hate Tuesdays," She grumbled, "...All right. After I'm done with these two hooligans, I'll be right there in a minute, Lieutenant."

The teen Lieutenant nodded lightly but looked at Tenzin with a smile, "Tenzin, it's always a pleasure to see you."

"You as well, Lieutenant."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin," Lin snapped obviously irritated enough as it is, "Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were moving down to the South to train her. And if she was coming here you could've _at least_ put her on a leash."

Korra growled at the comment. She didn't need to be put on a leash! But Birashi just chuckled at that earning a scowl from Korra. Seriously, it was like this guy was asking for trouble!

"My relocation has been delayed. The _Avatar_ , on the other hand will be heading back to the South Pole where she will stay put."

"But-!" Korra argued but was cut off by the Airbending Master.

"if you would be so kind, as to drop the charges I will take _full_ responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages," He told Lin.

Lin looked at Korra and then back at Tenzin. She sighed and used her Metalbending to unlock Korra's cuff, "Fine," She said in defeat, "But get her out of my city!"

"Can I leave too?" Birashi asked with a toothy grin.

Lin growled pointing her finger at him about to say something rude, until Tenzin held up his hand to silence her. "I will cover for Birashi as well and take him with me. And don't worry, both your sisters are at Airtemple Island playing with my children."

"Wait...Natsuki and Aiko are at the Temple?" Birashi asked and Tenzin confirmed this with a nod, "I thought Natsuki was with Zolt, and I thought Aiko was with mom and dad."

"Yes, well..." Tenzin cleared his throat, "Your cousin, Zolt, came and dropped her off. And as for Aiko, your grandfather dropped her off and left in a hurry."

 _"He's always leaving in a hurry. Just like mom and dad,"_ Birashi thought with a wrinkled nose.

The Lieutenant shook his head. "Still hanging around those Triple Threats, Bi? A shame really."

The black haired teen snorted. "Who asked you, tomato?"

The Lieutenant scowled at Birashi who smirked. Lin rubbed her forehead but used her Metalbending to release Birashi out of his cuffs as well."...Go and take 'em."

Korra and Birashi rose from their seats. "Always a pleasure, Lin," Tenzin said and headed out the door, "Let's go you two." The two followed him out but when Korra walked past Lin, she sent Korra the I've-Got-My-Eyes-On-You gesture, Korra sent it back mockingly. Lin shrugged and exhaled sharply through her nose.

The Lieutenant sighed before following Tenzin and the other two troublemakers out the door.

The four walked down the hallway and then into a Reception room that consisted of a little old lady sitting down in a chair with a giant Platypus Bear right next to her. They stood in silence until Tenzin asked, "Is there a problem, Mochi?"

The Lieutenant, Mochi, shook his head, "No, Tenzin," He said, "I just clocked out because I'm really exhausted and all. And I thought hanging out with your crew until we all left would be something to humor me."

Birashi groaned. "Do you have to talk all old person like?"

"I'm not talking like an old person! You don't know anything, do you? Except for being a thief and someone that only likes women for their body!"

Hearing those two things about Birashi, Korra narrowed her eyes at the person she thought she could befriend. Right now she was questioning that. Birashi's sweat dropped and he grinned nervously at one of those women who could pound him into a bloody pulp without breaking a single sweat. Tenzin palmed his face with a sigh. Teenagers. Why did all the good ones have to turn into hormone loving, lecherous, annoying, bratty teenagers?

"Tenzin, please!" Korra pleaded with Aang and Katara's youngest child, "Don't send me back home."

"You blatantly disobeyed _my_ orders and the orders of the White lotus," He reminded her with a disappointed, but stern look. He thought she knew better than to do something so drastic like this.

"But, Katara agreed that I should come! She said my destiny is in Republic City!" She tried to tell him.

Tenzin's face turned all shades of red, even Mochi's hair color that made the Lieutenant flush with embarrassment, he tried his very best not to yell at her, "Don't bring my mother into this!" He said.

"Look," Korra began inhaling through her nostrils, "I _can't_ wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me be a better Avatar. I saw a _lot_ of the city today and it's _totally_ out of whack. I understand why you need to stay...Republic City _does_ need you, but it needs me too!"

Tenzin struggled to find the right words to say, but he couldn't. He was tongue-tied for Spirits sake! Maybe Korra was right. In her words were persuasion and logic. That's when a prison door opened and a cop stood in front of them holding a leash that was around Naga's neck. His hair was a complete mess, he asked Korra, "Is this your Polarbear Dog, miss?"

Naga stuck her tongue out panting and gave the cop a big slobbery lick messing his hair up even worst than before. He grimaced with a disgusted shiver.

* * *

 **[Airtemple Island]**

It seems like whenever depression washes over people, nighttime comes quickly. Tenzin, Korra, Birashi and Mochi all rode the ship to Airtemple Island in silence. Korra stared at the city lights as they turned smaller and smaller the further the ship sailed, Tenzin looked up at the statue of his father with a sigh and Mochi stared down at the water that swished around the ship.

But Birashi was probably at the same level of depression that Korra was at. And it's not because he didn't have a chance to get down and dirty with her, but because...he wanted to get to know her better. And he's never felt like that before. Ever.

After the ship docked, everyone departed and there was a larger ship docked waiting for Korra as well as three White Lotus Sentries waiting for her. she eyed the larger ship and the Sentries then let out a sigh. So much for travelling to learn Airbending. She paused her walking to see two Gliders land, it was Tenzin's three children: Jinora, Ikki and Meelo.

When they saw her, their faces lit up with happiness. "Korra!" They shouted in unison and ran over to her to be encased with a hug.

Ikki lifted her head up to look at Korra with a big grin, "Are you coming to live with us on the Island?" She asked her teenage friend excitedly.

A sad look passed across Korra face when she heard that, she knelt down and placed her hands on Ikki and Jinora's shoulders. "No," She said, "I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now."

A small frown covered Tenzin's face as he watched his children pout and go over to his side, he saw Korra walking over to the ship with Naga by her side. Birashi couldn't take it anymore, so he ran over to Korra with a small smile, "Uh, thanks for the entire kicking Triad members butt and getting arrested thing," He told her and she smiled softly, "Truthfully, that was the best fun I've _ever_ had in a long time. I'm sorry for lying to Lin about me not helping you kick those Triad members butt. You're the first friend I've had in a very long time."

Korra now had a tint of pink wash over her cheeks, she walked up to Birashi and hugged him, "You're the first friend I've ever had. Can you come and visit me?" She asked him and his eyes widened. His bottom lip quivered and he wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling the side of his face into her hair.

"Yeah...I promise," He whispered hugging her back. Before Korra would break down into tears she released Birashi with a sad smile and turned around walking to the ship, _"Korra..."_ His mind whispered watching her leave.

"Wait," Tenzin said. Hearing that surprised Korra, Birashi and Mochi. Even Tenzin was surprised at hearing what he just said, Korra turned to him, "I have done my best to guide Republic City to the dream my father had for it," He told Korra walking up to her, "But you're right. it has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought that I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy," He placed his hand softly on her shoulder, "But you _are_ his legacy. You may stay here and train Airbending here with me," Korra gasped with a goofy grin plastering over her lips and Birashi's, "Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

"Yes!" Korra cheered. Good! Now she didn't have to go back to the South Pole and train for her Firebending test everyday, "Thank you! You're the best!" The Airbending kids jumped up and down cheering with grins, Birashi crossed his arms with a smile while Mochi shrugged. He knew this news would not be a field day for the Chief. Suddenly she picked up Tenzin, his children, Birashi and Mochi into a big loving embrace. Naga nuzzled her head onto Korra's back apparently happy that they were staying as well.

"What's with all the noise out here?" Demanded a feminine voice. Everyone turned to see a girl around thirteen, she had long glossy black hair, dark black eyes, fair skin and a small frown was on her face. She wore a short sleeved blood red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, it's held together with a white obi while underneath is a black belt, she had a black fingerless gloves that reached her forearms, black fishnet stockings and black high-heeled ninja sandals. Next to her was a girl much younger, she looked around seven years old, she had fair skin, cerulean eyes, black hair that had tint of dark blue in it, she had straight bangs and a hime-cut, her hair seemed to flare out on the sides and back, on the top of her hair resembled the stem of a leaf, she also had two faint whisker marks on both her cheeks. She wore a pink sweater, a white shirt underneath, a two-layered light yellow flutter skirt and pink fuchsia ninja sandals. In her arms was a blue stuffed Platypus Bear.

Korra placed Tenzin, his children, Birashi and Mochi down. Mochi looked at the two kids with a smile, "Hey, you two," He greeted them with a small wave.

The blue-eyed girl giggled hugging her Platypus Bear closer to her chest. "Hi, Mochi!"

The black haired girl blushed slightly at seeing the Lieutenant and mumbled, "Hey..."

Birashi smiled at them. "Hey little sisters," He greeted them. The black haired girl glared deadly at him and he held up his hands, "Hey! No need to get all crazy eyes with me, Aiko. Natsuki's alright."

Aiko still held her glare on her big brother, "You still left her with cousin Zolt! And dad told you not to leave her there. But you did anyway."

"She's not hurt," Birashi pointed out, "So chill," Aiko threw her hands up in frustration. He turned to the Airbender kids, "Hey, guys."

Tenzin's children ran over to him with grins and he engulfed them in hugs. They stopped hugging only to smile at eachother. Korra pointed at the two kids, "Who are they?" She asked Tenzin.

"Birashi's two little sisters," He answered, "Aiko Uzumaki and Natsuki Uzumaki."

Uzumaki? She's heard that name before. In one of Katara's old war stories. "Uzumaki? You mean like they're related to Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Precisely. They're his grandchildren in fact, and they're Sarada Uchiha and Boruto Uzumaki's children."

Hearing that shocked and surprised Korra greatly. But she remembered something else. "What about Mochi? Is he related to them too?"

The Airbending Master shook his head. "No," He answered, "But he is Chief Lin Beifong's son and Toph Beifong's grandson."

"Are you serious?" She couldn't believe it. She just met four kids that were descendants of the original Team Avatar members. This had to be the best day, well it's night now but you get it, ever.

* * *

 **Okay, there you go. This was in my head for some time now and thought, "Well go ahead and write it!"**

 **And so I did. Before you ask, no. This isn't a sequel to Guardian of Aang. I haven't even finished it yet!**

 **But do know this...I will update Guardian of Aang, Korra Mako and a Kid, Gods: Heiress Of The King And Queen, The Blonde Speedster, Loving Times, Reboot: Gods: The Son Of Zeus, Gods: Kori Tou Thanatou And The Titan's Curse and Gods: Fate Book One: Saving Time soon. Not today. Not tomorrow.**

 **But soon. Now which story should I update first after updating Gods: Son of Time? I made a poll on my profile so you can choose.**

 **So go ahead. Check it out.**

 **And I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
